


During a Midnight Storm in Summer

by megumiai30



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Complete, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Parenthood, Part of the Timeline I've been making as canon, Post-Canon, Second Generation, Storm - Freeform, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: When the Shiota family awakes due to the storm because of a long lasting trauma, they decide to talk to each other under the comfort of the A/C in the living room together.
Relationships: Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	During a Midnight Storm in Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Shalom, Megumiai30 here with a new fanfic of the Shiota(Nagisa and Kayano0s' children, hope you enjoy! I had a lot of fun writing it as I imagined it. I think Nagisa and Kayano would've truly reacted as I portray in the fic, so bear with me if you don't think so. XD 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the fic, and hope you're keeping yourself healthy during this time of worldwide pandemic! 
> 
> Megumiai30
> 
> P.S: Nagisa and Kayano are 44, Juri's 19, and Nobuto is 16 years old in this fic, so please bear that into mind.

During A Midnight Storm

July. The time in Japan when the monsoon season was at its peak and typhoons were but a length’s way from happening. Thankfully, there weren’t reports of such in the Tokyo area, but western Japan was going through quite a beating from the storms. But, it didn’t mean that Tokyo was entirely free from such things. The Tokyo region was currently being bombarded with heavy rain and thunderstorms on top of it, and it was because of this that a late teenage girl by the name of Shiota Juri, the eldest daughter of Shiota Nagisa and Shiota Akari, or as she’s known to her friends, Kayano Kaede awakened from her sleep, not being able to go back because she was….scared.

Scared. Juri groaned. Here she was at nineteen years old, an age where it’s thought she could mostly take care of herself, but being unable to go to sleep because of the bit too loud thunderstorm outside. 

She blinked several times, and closed her eyes, only to find herself not being able to go back to sleep. She looked at the clock that read, 3:14 A.M. 

She groaned once more. Tomorrow, or rather, today was the day she had her date with her boyfriend, Masato. Of course, she felt that her caring boyfriend, whom she first met as enemies turned friends in elementary, were separated when he moved to America and met back in 10th grade after he came back, would call it off for her safety. 

Juri felt her lips curve into a smile at the thought of her boyfriend. She giggled, getting some rest from the insecurity that she had been under due to the thunderstorm until the sound of lightning thundered outside of her window.

She shrieked and took cover beneath her pillow, and as she shivered, she made up her mind, ‘Ah forget it… I’m not getting sleep by myself today…’ 

She swung her long legs to the ground, opened the door, and started to rush to her parents’ room until she bumped into somebody. 

“Ouch!” She grunted as she fell to the floor, rubbing her head…?

“Geez neechan, would it hurt for you to look in front of you?” A teenage boy’s voice exclaimed as she saw the owner of the voice standing over her, his amber eyes shining with a hint of annoyance. 

She took his hand that he had stretched out to help her back up and she stuck out her tongue, “Sorry, but I didn’t think that you’d be in the way.” 

He saluted her and asked, “By the way, why were you in such a hurry? This is the way to mom and dad’s room.”

Juri’s eyes wandered around, trying to think up of a logical exclamation for all of this. She knew that her brother would tease her relentlessly if he knew that she was headed to their parents’ room because she was scared of the storm. 

She stuttered, “W-well, y-you see, I w-was….u-ummm trying to g-get..” She trailed off, catching sight of her brother’s ever doubting expression on his face. 

“Get…a…glass of water! Yes! I was headed downstairs to get a glass of water!” She ended in a nervous tone. Her brother, on the other hand, was not convinced at all. 

He rose an eyebrow and smirked, “Could it possibly be that….I don’t know…you were scared of the storm??” He ended with a teasing tone, causing her to puff out her cheeks out of annoyance. He merely stood there, waiting for an answer. 

Juri knew she couldn’t intimidate him with her height anymore, for even though she stood at a solid 172 cm, which was tall for a woman, he was much taller at 180 cm, his growth spurt hitting him during the last year of middle school unlike his father, who had the misfortune of a growth spurt not hitting him at the right time, and instead growing very late in the game. So, she put her hands on her hips and exclaimed, “Yeah. Happy? I couldn’t sleep due to the storm because you know how I am with them…” 

Nobuto’s eyes softened, “Sorry, neechan… I know how you are with storms.” 

Juri nodded, and then faced her brother with mischievous sky blue eyes of her own, “What about you Nobu-kun? You couldn’t possibly have been going to kaachan and touchan’s room, right? You’re a big boy now,” She cooed and reached up to pat her annoyed brother on the head. 

He retorted almost at once, “N-no! Of course not, I was-“ He was cut off by another round of the noise of thunder. He retreated to his sister’s back upon hearing it out of fright. 

Juri snickered, “Oh, were you scared, little brother?” 

Nobuto regained his posture and retorted with a blush, “Shut up!” 

She giggled. The two always had a bad history with storms since fourteen years ago when something had happened. 

They slightly opened the door to their parents’ room to see that their mother was softly crying and their father trying to comfort her by hugging her lovingly while whispering, “It’s okay, Akari, don’t worry… I won’t be leaving you anytime soon… If you don’t leave me first.” 

They could hear their mother punching Nagisa’s chest lightly, “Baka!” 

Nobuto and Juri could feel a split second of silence until they heard giggling. “I love you…”

“I love you too Akari…you know that right?” Nagisa replied with a soft peck to her lips. 

They could see their mother nodding and leaning in to kiss their father with more passion. As much as they would love to see their parents enjoying an intimate moment with each other and they knew why their mother was acting as she was because they went through the same thing, the two children decided to intervene.

Juri decided to clear her throat, “Kaachan, touchan?” 

The mentioned two adults suddenly regained their senses and with a blush faced the door to see their two children, seemingly all grown up and nervous about various stuff. 

“Yes, Ri-chan? What’s the matter?” Kayano asked, successfully acting like she hadn’t cried for the last ten or so minutes. Nagisa yawned, sitting up so he could get a better look at his children. 

“Umm…” Juri started, unsure of how to say that they were scared and wanted to sleep with them because they couldn’t by themselves on this stormy night. 

“What neechan’s trying to say is, could we sleep with you guys? We couldn’t sleep because of the storm today…” Nobuto said instead of his sister. 

Nagisa and Kayano looked at each other in amusement.

Nagisa chuckled sagely, “Looks like you two couldn’t either eh?” 

The two children looked down in embarrassment. 

Kayano wiped her eyes, sniffling, “Don’t worry. You’re not the only ones, but don’t you think that you guys are too old and too… tall now?” She ended with a smirk directed at the two. 

The two snickered. Juri retorted, “Well yes…but we’re family. Please give us some slack, o mother of mine, or as you’re known, Ms. Mase Haruna,” She fake bowed, her voice laced with some mischief. The husband and wife giggled. Even though they looked like they were all grown up with Juri in college and Nobuto in high school, at heart they were still children. Big children, literally. 

Nagisa replied, “Anytime. But I don’t think there’s enough room for us here…” He was interrupted when the two jumped into action, ending up on their bed, in the middle of the husband and wife.

The four laughed. It was times like this when the family was so thankful for being tied like this, as a family. But as the children tried to settle in with Nagisa lying back down, they found some reality issues settling in. The bed wasn’t big enough to fit all of them and Nagisa pointed out, “Well… what did I say?” 

The two children blushed in embarrassment: It was because they had grown that the bed wasn’t big enough anymore, and they felt partly responsible. Kayano giggled and knowing of their dilemmas, assured the two by hugging them as far as her arms could go, “Don’t worry. It just means you two have grown so much, and I and your father couldn’t be more proud!” She commented with a cheerful voice, winking at the two. 

“What your mother said.” Nagisa agreed with Kayano and he suggested, “So, why don’t we all go down to the living room? There’s plenty of room for us there. I’ll grab the futons, pillows, and blankets, just turn on the A/C when you get down there.” 

That seemed like a reasonable suggestion and the two girls went downstairs, Nobuto stayed with his father to help him move the stuff. He asked, “Tousan, do you need help?” 

Nagisa looked at his son and smiled, “Of course! Here,” he handed Nobuto four pillows and blankets, and Nobuto took them without much effort. Nagisa felt old. Usually, it was himself who took care of all of this as the father, but his son had grown to the point he could help him with these things. 

But enough thinking, Nagisa took out two big futons and grunted a little bit. Nobuto tried to help his father, but he winked, “It’s okay. Let’s go.” 

The two guys headed out the bedroom, down the stairs to the large living room where the girls had turned on the lights, the A/C, flattened the area between the end of the sofa to the TV. They found them immersed in some sort of girl talk. They put down their load and the whole family set up the futons, pillows, and blankets on the floor. 

Kayano got up and proclaimed, “Okay! I’m going to the kitchen to get some refreshments! What would you guys like to drink? I suggest you choose between milk and water since we have to get some sleep.” 

Juri and Nobuto shouted simultaneously, “Milk please!” 

Kayano snickered, “Don’t you guys think that you’ve had enough milk? You basically tower over us now!” 

Nobuto pouted, “But I want to grow taller…”

Juri added with a playful tone, “Well, I don’t think I’m going to grow taller anytime soon, so I think I’ll risk it.” 

“Nagisa, how about you?” She asked her husband. 

“Water please.” He smiled. 

She nodded and went into the kitchen to prepare two glasses of water and milk each. Nagisa watched Kayano‘s fleeing figure going to the kitchen and didn’t realize that he was doing so until his two children nudged him. 

“Touchan?” 

“Tousan, come back!” 

“Huh? What?” He came back to reality and was met with snug looks on his children’s faces. He felt that the two were up to something. 

“Well, you’ve been staring at kaasan before she went into the kitchen, tousan…” Nobuto commented slyly, his amber eyes shining. 

Nagisa blushed but regained his posture, shrugging, “Well maybe that’s just because your mother is beautiful and I’m still quite not used to it.” He put his hand on Nobuto’s shoulder with a smile. 

When he saw that their children were stricken with awe at their father, he decided to counterattack them at their own game, “It’s just like how you look at your boyfriend,” He pointed at Juri and then pointed at Nobuto finishing, “And how you look at your girlfriend.” 

He chuckled when he saw his children’s heads bowed down with a big blush. 

“This is why you don’t mess around with your elders, folks.” He grinned. When he was about their age, he would get easily flustered because of the teasing from his friends, but now, he was somewhat immune to all of that and knew how to deal with his children. But…

“Get him.” He suddenly heard his daughter whisper. 

He suddenly felt ticklish and lying down. He laughed as he saw his two children tickling him mercilessly, causing him to laugh.

“Wait, wait!” He begged for them to stop their tickling, but they kept on.

“Nope!” Juri simply ignored her father’s pleas.

Kayano had come back from the kitchen with their beverages. She faced the sight in front of her: Her husband being tickled mercilessly by her two children, who seemed to have ‘attacked’ him for various reasons. 

Nagisa pleaded while laughing uncontrollably, “Akari, help!” 

Kayano cleared her throat, causing the Shiota children to stop. 

She then started with a serious tone, “Kids, you know you aren’t supposed to do that.” 

Juri and Nobuto looked at their mother with sorry faces until her lips slowly turned into a smirk, “Not without me of course!” She lunged towards her husband, tickling him by the way that only she knew, and their children once again followed her lead, tickling him until they felt that he had enough. 

Nagisa chuckled. It was times like this that they had been missing for a while because of the family of four’s busy schedules nowadays. 

After Nagisa regained his breath and they had finished their beverages of milk and water, the four of them settled in, the children in the middle, Nagisa beside Juri and Kayano taking her spot next to Nobuto. Even though the A/C was too cold, but not wanting to turn it off because it would get hot again anyways, they settled themselves in the blankets that they had prepared. Silence flowed. Outside, the storm had dwindled somewhat. 

“So… what are you guys up to?” Kayano was the first one to break the silence. 

Juri giggled, “Well, I think I got the hang of college life.” 

“That’s great to know. By the way, how’s Masato-kun doing?” Nagisa asked curiously. 

“Well…” Juri trailed off, suddenly getting lost in her thoughts and the whole family could see that she was wearing a small smile that looked like she was in the ultimate state of euphoria. 

“Ri-chan? Did something happen?” Kayano asked her daughter, worried. 

“Um… Well…” She tried to think of the words to answer her mother’s question. 

Nobuto remarked, “Neechan… It couldn’t be that you know…” He trailed off, leaving others to fill the blanks, but his remark was met with a punch from his sister. 

“Baka! Even if I suggested it, you know very well that Masato would say no!” Juri retorted with a blush.

“Right, sorry…” Nobuto apologized immediately. He also knew for a fact that his sister’s boyfriend would neither suggest nor accept a suggestion of the sort. 

Nagisa let out a breath that he was holding and asked again to confirm the fact, “You’re absolutely sure, right?” 

Juri sighed and turned to her father, gave him a peck on the cheek, and assured, “Don’t worry touchan. Even if I wanted to, there are a million people who would prevent me from doing so.” 

Nagisa smiled back at his daughter, “I know. It’s just I- no we care for you guys. You know that right?” 

Juri nodded but was alarmed when her father’s smile turned into a smirk. Knowing that the question brought up by her mother wouldn’t be dismissed, she sighed resigning herself to her fate. 

With the attention of her entire family, she managed to whisper, “He proposed…” 

Even though that one statement was quiet and refined to be a whisper, it had the impact of an avalanche slamming into the whole family. But when the other three recovered, Kayano squealed and went over to her daughter to hug her in congratulations, Nagisa chuckled, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and Nobuto was left shocked.

“Congratulations Ri-chan!” Kayano squealed as she hugged her daughter tightly, tears coming out of her eyes. Her daughter had quickly remembered to add in a small detail that she forgot, and would make her parents feel at rest, “Ah, but he did suggest that we get married after we graduate, so…” 

“Never knew that Masato-nisan had the guts to do so though,” Nobuto commented casually. 

Juri giggled like a little girl, “Yeah…He said he’d get me a ring today, but I don’t know if that’s going to happen…Anyways…” She turned her eyes towards Nobuto. 

“How about you Nobu-kun? Anything new?” She looked at her brother, awaiting an answer. 

“Well…” Nobuto trailed off. His high school life hadn’t kicked off in the way he wanted it to, and he couldn’t find it in himself to confide in his family since they were so perfect… in his opinion. I mean, his father graduated from Keisetsu U, one of the top three prestigious colleges in Japan, and had established a school just three years ago as founder, his mother was a top actress, and his sister had gone to Rikkun(Parody of Rikkyo) University, which was also a prestigious university and was aspiring to become a voice actress. While him…

Nagisa spoke up, “Nobuto. What’s wrong?” He asked him firmly and yet softly. 

“Well…It’s just…” Nobuto sighed, his amber eyes looking sad and ashamed. 

“Nobu-kun?” Kayano coaxed her son by wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“It’s just…you’re all so brilliant. Kaasan, you’re a top actress, neechan, you managed to go to Rikkun University, and tousan…you’re the founder of a school that vows to free students from the shackles of ordinary Japanese schools, based on the philosophy that Koro-sensei taught you-“ Nagisa and Kayano smiled in knowing: The members of class E got special permission to tell their kids about their 9th-grade life as it was if they wished, but only if their children were able to keep a secret. 

“But I feel like I’m nothing compared to that. Tousan, you have the gift of teaching others, kaasan, you shine out there as an actress on the big screens, and neechan... neechan you got everything good about them: you get good grades, your acting is top-notch… while I feel like a failure. After I went to high school, my grades have dropped so much that I feel like everything I perceived to be a talent was, in fact, nothing at all….” He sighed. 

Nagisa sighed in knowing, a fond smile on his face. His son had inherited his low self-esteem, and it showed. Nagisa, having compassion for his son, asked Juri to switch places with him for a bit and she obliged without any word, knowing what her brother was going through. 

“Nobuto,” Nagisa asked his son to look up. He looked up hesitantly to his father who was looking at him fondly, with all the love that only a father could bestow. 

“Yes, tousan?” He asked. 

“If my grades hadn’t dropped like you, I wouldn’t have been able to meet Koro Sensei, your mother, or even you guys.” He nudged his son on the shoulder. His son looked at him unbelieving but it was true. If Nagisa’s grades hadn’t dropped enough for him to land in class 3-E, he wouldn’t have met his dear Koro Sensei, his wife, and as a result, he wouldn’t have met his children that he always was proud about. Nagisa looked back at his son with an assuring look. 

“See? It’s when we are at our weakest where we start to see our strong points. Look, you say that your grades are low, but in fact, I can see a ton of things that you’re good at.” 

“Like what?” Nobuto asked, unsure of himself. He’d been going through a period of low self-esteem because of his ‘devastating’ grades. 

“Well, for one you always listen to other people, right? And you always help me willingly, as you did just a moment ago.”

“Sweetie, I’ve never seen anyone concentrate on one thing for a long period of time, just like you do when it comes to games, books, or a project.” Kayano pitched in, feeling quite sad that her talented son would think so lowly about himself.

Juri also added, “Yeah, and nobody is more polite and respectful of others than you are dude! I mean the other day when I was talking to your girlfriend-“ She was cut off by her brother quickly.

Unfortunately for him, his father who was right next to him took notice of it as well, “Nobu-kun? Is something wrong between you and your girlfriend?” 

“Well something is going on, not anything bad I promise, but something that I want to talk about with you tousan…” He trailed off, purposely emphasizing his words so that his father would willingly understand. 

Even though the Nagisa of 9th grade was very dense, the Nagisa of forty-four knew what his sixteen-year-old son was going through in an instant and nodded, smiling knowingly. His son wanted to have a man to man talk and he was in no position to deny it, nor did he want to. 

“Okay then. Why don’t we go out tomorrow…or today, since today is today… What the heck am I saying?” He laughed jokingly at himself after realizing he was talking nonsense, and his family laughed along with him.

“Today. Let’s have a guy’s day out. We don’t want only the girls to enjoy such a luxury, right? So, think about where you want to go and what you want to eat, okay?” Nagisa coaxed Nobuto with a firm smile and his son nodded in understanding. 

Nagisa returned to his place next to Juri and Kayano laughed, remarking, “You know, it’s been a long time since we’ve gathered like this for a family get together time in a while now. You two were busy with school life, we were busy with work… Why don’t we plan a family trip this year? Just between us four, that is.” She suggested.

The three nodded. When the children were young, they would go on trips every year, but after the Kyoto trip they took four years ago along with all their friends to commemorate Sugaya and Nakamura’s wedding, the Shiota family didn’t find time to do so that often, probably because of the events that consumed their lives starting the following year. 

“Now that that’s settled…” Kayano turned Nobuto in her direction and proclaimed firmly, “Nobu-kun, and Ri-chan.” Juri turned and looked at her mother who had a firm look on her face. 

“Yes, kaachan?” 

“I want you both to know that I- no we-“ She looked at Nagisa and he nodded firmly. 

“-Love you no matter what, okay? We don’t care if you guys get good or bad grades, although we might give you a thumbs up if you do get good grades,” She added with a wink, causing the two to giggle. 

“But, we don’t care about that. All we care about is that you grow up to be mature adults that know how to take responsibility, respect people including elders, and have the personality qualities to be the head, not the tail.” Kayano looked at her children fondly, and she felt tears coming to her eyes.

“Lastly, thank you so much for being born as our children. I got much more than I deserved…” Kayano’s eyes started to water, and the tears started to run down her eyes.

The four embraced in a family group hug, and Nagisa added, “Your mother’s right. You two are unchangeable. You could offer us a truckload of the others’(That is to say, their class E friends’) children and we still wouldn’t trade you guys…” 

The family of four remained in that position for a bit in peaceful silence. Juri and Nobuto engraving the words that their parents just said to them. 

The storm outside was now all but calmed, reduced to small showers of rain and Juri asked, “By the way, how were you two putting up with the storm…? It looked like you were crying kaachan.” 

Kayano chuckled and replied, “Sometimes, some traumas are too big to dismiss completely, and this is one of them for me. Now that I think about it, it’s already been fourteen years, so I feel that the effects of it aren’t as strong as they used to be, but sometimes the effects come back like this... So I’m okay, Ri-chan… It’s just something that won’t go away. You were worried, right?” She caressed her daughter’s cheek, who looked worried for her mother, and she nodded. 

Kayano giggled, “But you’re in the same boat as I am, aren’t you? After all, if you weren’t, you wouldn’t have rushed to our bedroom,” She winked with a playful smirk. 

Juri chuckled sheepishly, “Yeah… I think so…” 

Nagisa and Nobuto didn’t talk about it now, but the two also shared the trauma that the girls were. The two merely watched the two girls, the older comforting and assuring the younger, and there were some traumas that were almost thirty years old that the husband and wife shared with only each other. Such as when Kayano nearly died while trying to save Koro Sensei. That was something that reoccurred occasionally for him.

“Tousan?” Nobuto suddenly asked, also causing the mother-daughter to look at him.

“Yes?” Nagisa asked, who was lost in thought, unsure what his son was up to. 

“When did you start to realize that kaasan liked you?” He asked mischievously. 

Kayano snickered, “Nobu-kun, Ri-chan, I’m so thankful that you didn’t inherit your father’s denseness,” she pointed out causing the children to laugh boisterously. 

“Hey! You thought I was that dense? I know at least that no girl gives a boy honmei chocolates just to thank him you know!” Nagisa retorted, a blush setting on his cheeks. 

“Then why did you make kaachan wait seven years until you became a couple, tousan? Hmm…?” Nobuto interrogated.

“Well…That’s…” Nagisa tried to form an answer among the smirking faces of his family. 

The night went on as the four shared stories of old and of new, Nagisa and Kayano sharing stories back when they were wee 9th graders in class E. Mostly the latter, for the kids were really falling into the stories of old as it progressed. Probably due to the couple’s outstanding storytelling skills. 

As they were telling the stories of old such as the first moment they met, when the class went to Kyoto, the play, and the civil war that occurred, they realized that their friends had stretched the truth…a little too much. They had to explain a few things on the way such as the fact that Karma had bluffed a little too much when it came to the final battle, or because Terasaka had emphasized his role a little too much, and so forth. 

When they moved on to the last story on the list, Nagisa and Kayano received no answer when they called their children:

“Ri-chan?” Nagisa looked to see his daughter’s eyes shut, her breathing calm and steady. 

“Nobu-kun?” Kayano called to hear no answer. She turned her head up to see her son sleeping with his mouth slightly open, snoring softly. 

The two laughed quietly. Even though they were grown up and towered over them, they were still children.

“Hey, Nagisa?” Kayano called her husband, her hand reaching out to him over their children.

“Yeah?” His hand automatically moved in harmony to join hers, and their hands were intertwined with each other, caressing one another’s hand. 

“I love you.” A simple statement that had not gone dry during their twenty years of marriage and as a result they were used to it, but the mere comfort of being accustomed to it now felt like a simple luxury that they enjoyed, especially as a married couple. 

He felt her delicate fingers caressing his wrist, skimming the back of his hand to reach his fingers, which she preciously rubbed intentionally, knowing that he loved it. 

“Akari…” He trailed off in pleasure, and she giggled at his reaction knowing she was the only one who knew about his sensitive hands. 

“I love you too…” He replied and as to return a favor, interlaced their fingers together, applying the right amount of pressure to make sure she didn’t let go. 

The couple looked at each other with a smile for a second until they took the blankets that were beside them and covered themselves and the children. They really didn’t need any words. 

“Good night!” Nagisa said, and Kayano felt her husband breathing calming down, a sign that meant he fell back asleep. 

“Good night…” Kayano drifted off, herself falling asleep. Then a thought suddenly popped into her head, ‘Oh… isn’t today the day I have to go early to film an episode of that variety program?? Oh well...That’s something to worry about later…’ She brushed off and fell asleep.

The clock on her cell phone read: 5:54 AM.

A little later, Kayano was the first one to wake up groggily at 8:45 AM, mainly because of the message that her manager had sent requesting her to be ready by 9:15 when she comes to pick her up. 

That caught her attention and after sitting up, trying to rid the fatigue from her system, she saw the rest of the gang sleeping on like there was no tomorrow. She smiled, tucked them in with her blanket, and got prepared. She turned back to see the three of them sleeping in the same position, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. Wanting to capture the moment, she took her camera and took a picture of the three smiling, satisfied. 

But first things first, she had to get prepared for the day, and so rushed upstairs. She got prepared just in time when her manager had rung the doorbell. 

Later at 11:01 AM…

A ringtone went off, making the remaining family groan in annoyance. The owner of the phone quickly picked it up to see her boyfriend calling and answered it, “Hello? Masato? What’s the matter?” She asked groggily, not being able to ward off her tiredness. 

“Hey Juri, I’m in front of your house and I’ve been ringing the bell to no answer. Are you alright?” 

Juri came to her senses, today was the day for their date! She had forgotten that he said he’d be coming around at about 10:30! She quickly apologized and panicked, “I’m sorry! I slept in, I mean we had that storm at midnight right? And I forgot and…”

Over the phone, Masato was laughing, “Calm down, I’ll wait. Just take your time, okay?” 

She blushed slightly to her boyfriend’s calm and yet deep voice, “Okay. Sorry...” 

“Jeez, you can panic too much sometimes.” He commented. 

Juri puffed her cheeks, “Mou! Just wait a minute, okay?” 

“Sure!” He cheered. 

Just then, his father began to stir, “Ri-chan? Who is it?” He sat up and let out a big yawn. 

“Oh, tousan! That was Masato, he said he’s at our front door!” She yelled as she rushed up the stairs. 

“What?!” Nagisa stood up, all traces of fatigue gone upon hearing that little piece of information and rushed to the door, making himself formidable by quickly fixing his hair by his skilled hands and straightening out his clothes. 

He reached the front door and opened it, “Welcome Masato, come in while you wait for Ri-chan.” 

Masato could feel a certain amount of sharpness to Nagisa’s words and nervously answered, “Sure! Thanks, Mr. Shiota!” 

After Nagisa led Masato to the dining room, he noticed that said boy looked very nervous for various reasons. Nagisa came in with a cup of water and assured while laughing heartily, “Relax. I won’t eat you alive. Just stay here until Ri-chan comes. The storm let up, eh? I thought you two would have to cancel your date because of the weather.” 

Masato laughed slightly, now feeling at home, drinking his glass of water, “Well I was hoping to go on a date with Ch- I mean Juri. We barely have time for each other nowadays, and I prayed that today would let up, and voila! Looks like Kami-Sama wanted us to have time together!” He cheered, grinning. It was true. The sun after the cleansing the rain had brought was shining on the land as if it was kissing it from the moment they were created. 

Nagisa chuckled, “Congratulations, and hope you have a good date today, just remember not to go to any sleazy places, okay? I mean, before you guys get married that is.” He knew that Masato would catch his drift. 

Masato nodded vigorously and blushed. It looked like his girlfriend had told her parents about the fact that he proposed and answered, “Of course Mr. S! I wouldn’t dream of it. Looks like she told you about the proposal, right?” 

Nagisa nodded knowingly and just then Juri came down all dressed up with her bag, “I’m ready! Let’s go!” She went inside the dining room, wrapped her arm around her boyfriend’s, making him blush thoroughly and whisper sharply, “Your dad’s here!” 

Juri taking no notice, cheered to her father, “Well, touchan, see you later!” She kissed him on the cheek. 

Chuckling, he waved goodbye at the couple, noticing that his daughter was leaning on her taller boyfriend’s shoulder, giggling while kissing him on the cheek when he brought up the fact that she kissed her father’s cheek jokingly. 

They opened the door and the two once again greeted him, “See you later, touchan!” 

“See you Mr. S!” Masato bowed in respect.

“Bye!” He smiled at them and after the door was closed, he let out a sigh. He chuckled and went upstairs to prepare for his day with his son, who was still fast asleep. 

After his son woke up at 12’o clock at noon, Nagisa calmed his son, who went in a panic thinking he woke up too late down, and they went out fairly late, at 1, to Omotesando, Ikebukuro, Yoyogi, and such talking about this and that. As it turned out, his son had a lot of things to talk about with specifically him as the father. 

When the two had sat down at a café in Harajuku, talking about some other things, Nagisa felt a vibration coming from his phone. He opened it to see it was a message from Kayano, or more specifically, a picture of Nagisa, Juri, and Nobuto lying beside each other, sleeping in the same position facing each other. He smiled, and Kayano sent a follow-up line message:

‘You three looked cute, wished I was in the picture with you guys ;P’ 

Nagisa smiled. She would without a doubt renew her profile picture with it, and he wouldn’t have it any way else. 

Nobuto looked up from his chocolate beverage and asked, “Tousan, what’s up?” 

Nagisa chuckled, “Nothing, just a message from your mom. So, what were you saying about your girlfriend and how you look at her?” 

Nobuto blushed and continued what he was about to say, “Well…” He started, the father listening closely to what was on his mind, and as he nodded and smiled, he knew, or rather he and Kayano knew they wouldn’t have it any other way. A family tied together from the beginning by a big plan… 

As they were talking, it was already 7:15 P.M, and the sun was setting, making way for the moon on this Tokyo early evening. The family would meet later in the evening.


End file.
